


Kindle

by Akira_kun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Barebacking, Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, Love Bites, M/M, Passionate Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Wake-Up Sex, a bit of:, just a bit, oiiwa - Freeform, ok not that much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_kun/pseuds/Akira_kun
Summary: kindletransitive verb1:  to start (a fire) burning :  light2a :  to stir up :  arouse2b :  to bring into being :  start3:  to cause to glow :  illuminateOrNot so lazy morning pwp sex.





	Kindle

**Author's Note:**

> This is an established relationship. An established, monogamous, long and trusting relationship and that is the only reason why they’re barebacking. So, unless you’re in the same situation, use condoms, kids ;)
> 
> Another one of those images that sticks to a person’s mind and just.does.not.get.out! Lazy morning sex between these two that almost turned into a fully professional porn movie because goddammit, guys, control yourselves! I have a feeling a second pwp - with all the dirty that I left out of this one - might be showing up in the next couple of months. No promises, though.
> 
> Anyway, I shall rant no further!  
> Enjoy the fucking ;)

**Kindle**

Oikawa hummed quietly, his conscience being delicately pulled from the deepness of a dreamless sleep, making him slowly aware of his surroundings. It was a hot summer morning, with very dim light sneaking into his room and the comfortable silence that only a top floor apartment could offer. He languidly tried to open his eyes, heavy with the remains of his team’s victory celebrations from the night before, but gave up and closed them again.

A hot breath brushed his neck slowly, calling his attention to the sleeping body half on top of him, and a delicate smile spread on his lips. There was a strong arm around his torso, a firm thigh in between his legs and he hummed again when his long fingers dragged themselves through the coarse hair of the man so deeply asleep next to him. His lover’s body, his warmth, his musky scent completely taking over Oikawa’s sense, making him purr low on his throat, pressure sinking into his stomach, as if preparing to flame.

Oikawa inhaled deeply, adjusting his position slightly, allowing his body to mold better to his lover’s, and he ran his blunt nails on the other’s scalp. Slowly, enjoying the texture of the dark hair on his fingertips, contouring the curve of the head, dragging them down the nape and-

“Hm, fuck, Oikawa!” a moan escape Iwaizumi’s lips as a shiver ran down his spine and a first spark flicked in Oikawa’s stomach. That hoarse and drowsy voice, rough from the game of the night before, heavy with sleep, flared heat over Oikawa’s skin.

“Morning…” Oikawa muttered, fingers drawing small circles on Iwaizumi’s nape, as he turned his head just enough to place a listless kiss on the other man’s forehead.

“What time is it?” Iwaizumi asked, his lips mouthing the words on Oikawa’s neck, tainting the skin in blushed rose.

“Hum…” Oikawa opened one lazy eye to take a glimpse at the digital clock on the bedside table. “Ten. I think,” was the reply and Iwaizumi grunted, before pulling Oikawa’s body tighter to his and hiding his face better on the other’s neck. Oikawa swallowed dry, a tingling itch spreading stilly through his senses, muffling his conscience.

“Go back to sleep, asshole,” Iwaizumi ordered, breath hot, moist and barely awake against Oikawa’s pulse. “Four hours is not enough to be functional.”

Oikawa chuckled, mind clouded with warmness, bubbly blood rushing through his veins as he laced one of his legs with the one Iwaizumi had between his thighs. His long fingers were still drawing abstracts on his lover’s nape when he pressured a sensitive point just to get a discreet back arch. With Iwaizumi’s body completely fitting against his, Oikawa let his free hand slowly rest against Iwaizumi’s hip, daring fingers gently playing with the hem of the other’s t-shirt, sliding under it to roam over warm skin and defined muscles.

“Oikawa…” came the warning in that low and husky tone that pressured his stomach, torched his blood and made his body shiver. Oikawa licked his lips, hazel eyes lazily contouring the exposed skin of his lover’s lower back. Hesitating only slightly, he tried to ignore the itch on his fingertips when he dragged them further up Iwaizumi’s t-shirt, outlining warm back muscles, salient ribs, dipping them into the gaps of the other’s firm abs, one by one, feeling them contract under his touch.

He bit his lower lip when Iwaizumi moved against him again, pushing his thigh higher in between Oikawa’s legs and letting a slow sigh resonate against Oikawa’s pulse that had him roll his eyes to the back of his head, strangling a sound stuck on his throat. The air was sizzling around them, damp and heavy and Oikawa swallowed dry once again. He trailed his fingers down the side of Iwaizumi’s abs, circling the sharp hipbone delicately, almost in a featherlike touch, moving lower to the elastic band of Iwaizumi’s underwear. Biting the inside of his cheek, Oikawa brushed his knuckles against the dark fabric of Iwaizumi’s brief boxers, almost shy, almost like a silent plea, desperate for attention. 

“You’re so annoying,” Iwaizumi hissed, placing a kiss on Oikawa’s pulse as one of his hands grazed softly against Oikawa’s side.

And Oikawa moaned quietly, finally letting his voice out and smiling before his small victory. With lava pooling on his stomach and blood boiling through his veins, he dragged his blunt nails once more against Iwaizumi’s nape. The back arch was accompanied by low groan this time, and Iwaizumi pushed his hips forward, silently demanding the touch Oikawa was promising. He kissed Oikawa’s neck again, nibbling the sensitive skin, penciling it in carmine shades, and he groaned roughly when Oikawa’s fingers fondled his semi-hard cock. Thrusting slowly into the touch, Iwaizumi slid both his hands to tangled tanned fingers into Oikawa’s messy hair, scorching deep green eyes meeting glimmering hazel ones.

“You like annoying,” Oikawa murmured, feeling Iwaizumi’s teeth scraping his jaw a smirk spreading on his lover’s lips when a strong thigh pushed harder against his arousal. He gasped, boiling lava heating up his body, flaring his skin, and he rolled on his side, facing Iwaizumi. He nuzzled their noses, hot breaths mixing together, and pushed down on Iwaizumi’s leg, rocking his hips gently against the other’s exposed skin, savouring the friction on his arousal.

Iwaizumi brushed their lips together, languidly, before tilting his head and kissing Oikawa tenderly. He hummed into the kiss, one of his hands cupping Oikawa’s jaw, while the other tangled into messy chestnut locks. He opened his mouth, his tongue licking Oikawa’s lips, prying them apart. Oikawa breathed into him, a purr sounding low on this throat when Iwaizumi nibbled his lower lip, before kissing him again in a slow burn that was making his mind fuzzier than it already was.

He rocked his hips forward again, sliding their bodies closer, as his fingers carefully roamed across cotton clad skin, playing with the elastic band of Iwaizumi’s underwear before slipping inside it. He got a loud gasp against his lips as his fingers closed gently around Iwaizumi’s hard cock, stroking slowly, smoothly, rubbing his thumb over the sensitive head. Iwaizumi rocked his hips in an easy pace, thrusting into Oikawa’s hand, feeling his body shudder when Oikawa licked the column of his neck before biting down quietly, nails scraping his nape again.

“Hm, fuck!” Iwaizumi groaned hotly as Oikawa marked his neck in kissed red, the hand on his nape trailing down his spine, leaving flaming lines over tanned skin, before sliding inside the black underwear as well.

Iwaizumi tilted his head to take another kiss, harder, as his own hands grazed down Oikawa’s body, pulling the t-shirt away from the heated rose skin. His fingers clutched at the hem of Oikawa’s underwear, pulling it down in a languorous movement, barely passing the curve of Oikawa’s ass and just enough to free his throbbing erection.

Oikawa sighed into the kiss with the feeling of Iwaizumi’s hand around his cock, firm and heated, as fingers played with the sensible foreskin before sliding down at a painfully slow pace. Smearing the precum along his erection, Iwaizumi rubbed his palm up, fingertips brushing the dark pink head, before starting to stroke him faster, getting a lowly pant to pass through Oikawa’s lips.

“Lube,” Iwaizumi muttered against Oikawa’s lips, pushing away from his lover in order to turn around and reach for the bedside table. He opened the drawer and took the half used bottle out, not having time to return to his previous position as Oikawa clutched tightly around him, hugging him from behind. The complaint died in his throat as Oikawa bit down on his shoulder, pressing his chest hardly against Iwaizumi’s back. He pulled Iwaizumi’s t-shirt up, hands palming a hard stomach, caressing him, one pinching a nipple while the other slid under the brief boxers once more.

Iwaizumi licked his lips, pushing his own underwear down, around his thighs, just enough to give Oikawa better access to his leaking cock. He opened the bottle of lube and poured the transparent liquid over his erection, gasping with the cold contact, as Oikawa stroked him slowly, to an almost tortuous pace. Oikawa’s other hand rolled a hard nipple in between thumb and index finger, pinching the dark bud, feeling the low hum vibrating in his lover’s chest.

Iwaizumi squeezed some lube on his own hand before dropping the bottle on the bed and reaching behind him, holding Oikawa’s erection once more, hard, warm and pulsating, pumping him slowly. His other hand went over his head, tangling fingers into Oikawa’s hair again, pushing him down for another kiss.

Moaning into the kiss, Oikawa released Iwaizumi’s erection, trailing his fingers over a hip and in between Iwaizumi’s buttcheeks, circling his entrance. With the lava on his stomach spreading through his veins, Oikawa pushed a finger in slowly, a low hum resonating through their kiss. Iwaizumi bit onto Oikawa’s bottom lip, mouthing a silent order that had Oikawa moving his finger faster.

“I’m good,” Oikawa panted, open-mouth kisses spread along Iwaizumi’s neck as a second finger slid inside and he did his best to control the tingling sensation crawling in his skin. He saw Iwaizumi gasp, pushing his body back, and the hold on Oikawa’s hair tightened. A strong hand clenched on his hip, abandoning his throbbing erection when Oikawa pushed the third finger in. Iwaizumi was moving back, forcing his lover’s fingers deeper inside himself and Oikawa was starting to feel dizzy, such was his state of arousal.

“Oikawa, enough,” Iwaizumi said, husky voice making Oikawa’s dick twitch, body shivering in delight. Oikawa hummed in response, kissing the abused neck before him, while withdrawing his fingers. With lips brushing the shell of his lover’s ear, he stroked his leaking cock, pulling the small foreskin back before slowly pressing against Iwaizumi’s entrance. His hand latched onto Iwaizumi’s hip as he pushed in gently, being engulfed by warm tightness, boiling lava colouring his skin a darker shade of rose as he paused every little bit to actually breathe. Iwaizumi groaned, low in his throat, his hips pushing back to meet Oikawa’s movement. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

Oikawa gasped, steadying himself when he was fully inside Iwaizumi, trying to regain control over his chaotic heartbeat. With his forehead pressed against Iwaizumi’s shoulder and a rush of adrenaline burning his senses, he pulled out slowly. His cock slid against Iwaizumi’s underwear - still around his thighs - before thrusting inside again, harder, getting a hoarse  _ yes! _ coming from his lover’s lips. He repeated the movement, feeling Iwaizumi’s hand pressing bruises on his hip, pulling him faster, demanding more.

“Deeper,” Iwaizumi ordered, his hand releasing Oikawa’s hip to close itself tightly around his neglected cock. He gasped when Oikawa fastened their pace, changing the angle slightly to comply with Iwaizumi’s demands, thrusting deeper inside him. “Fuck!”

“God, Hajime,” Oikawa panted against Iwaizumi’s nape, breathing hard against the hot skin, burning heat blurring his senses. “You feel so fucking good, babe.”

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi called, in between soft pants, in a tone that made Oikawa’s mind go blank. Oikawa closed his eyes and bit the juncture between his lover’s shoulder and neck, tightening his hold on Iwaizumi’s body, pulling him closer.  He moaned again, hoarsely, teeth scraping the back of his lover’s neck. “Come on!”

“Dammit,” Oikawa groaned, pulling out before turning them around in a harsh movement, pinning Iwaizumi against the mattress and forcing him to bend his back, sticking his ass ever so slightly in the air. Iwaizumi reached behind him to get a hold of Oikawa’s hair again, pulling him down against his body, stealing a rough kiss as he felt Oikawa spreading his buttcheeks apart and grinding his wet cock against his pulsing entrance. Once and twice and another time before he moaned into the kiss as the head of Oikawa’s cock pressed roughly inside, his free hand reaching behind to clench onto Oikawa’s thigh.

“Fuck me hard,” Iwaizumi said, and didn’t have to wait before Oikawa was fully inside him again and a loud gasp was echoing in the room. Oikawa slammed their bodies together, thrusting hard and fast, burying himself to the hilt, feeling only more and more aroused with how  _ loud _ and  _ dirty _ Iwaizumi was, demanding for more. The lustful slapping of skin on skin filled the air, pants and groans and it was hot, so fucking hot, Oikawa couldn’t last much longer.

He reached for Iwaizumi’s cock, pumping it in a pace as chaotic as the one they had. His chest was glued to Iwaizumi’s back, face hiding on his lover’s neck, one arm laced around the other’s shoulder. Skin was set on fire, letting their souls burn with the blaze, minds shattered and lost and there was only pleasure left behind.

“Oh fuck, fuck, don’t stop!” Iwaizumi moaned loudly, burying his face on the pillow as he came hard and hot over Oikawa’s hand. His muscles contracted, and he clenched around Oikawa, blissfully riding his orgasm while throwing Oikawa over the edge as well, making him come in between vigorous thrusts, chanting his name over and over again.

Their rhythm slowed down to a halt, bodies falling languidly on the mattress, trembling limbs and unpaced breathings. Oikawa sighed, placing sloppy kisses on his lover’s shoulder, trailing to his neck, nibbling Iwaizumi’s earlobe. A hand reached for the tissues on the bedside table, cleaning the mess they’d just made.

“Good morning, love,” he whispered, pulling out slowly, getting a complaining groan in response.

“Go back to sleep,” Iwaizumi ordered, turning around and laying on his back, facing his lover. Oikawa smiled at him, kissing his lips softly. Iwaizumi hummed, closing his eyes as Oikawa cuddled against him, molding their bodies comfortably together again. He ran a hand through the mess of chestnut locks and sighed, brushing his lips over Oikawa’s forehead, lovingly. “I’m fucking you senseless when we wake up again.”

Oikawa chuckled, nuzzling his lover’s neck. “Yes, please.”

**Owarida**

**Author's Note:**

> Iwaizumi as a loud, dirty talking and demanding bottom has been haunting me for ages! Praise the lord for this man!
> 
> This piece can easily be a sequel of _“What?!”_ or in the same universe as _“Take a glimpse at dear future me”_ , so if you read any of those and feel that this could be a sequel/same universe work, be free to believe so. (If you haven't read them, click on my profile and go get them :3 )
> 
> No headcanons this time as this was purely porn without much of a plot. The only thing standing was “They’re adults and in an established relationship for years”.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Kudos are always welcome and let me know what you think on a review ;)  
> A reminder that I am receptive to suggestions regarding fics or general ideas.
> 
> You can also reach out to me on tumblr: **[emcakira.tumblr.com](emcakira.tumblr.com)** or on twitter: **[@emcakira](https://twitter.com/emcAkira)** :)


End file.
